


Fire

by Inkblot_Skyz



Series: Inkblot's bad poetry [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Song: I Burn, did I mention I like RWBY?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot_Skyz/pseuds/Inkblot_Skyz
Summary: Pyromaniac, her desire.
Series: Inkblot's bad poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538864) by Jeff Williams (feat. Casey Lee Williams + Lamar Hall). 



> was listening to music on shuffle when "I Burn" came on. I haven't really shown RWBY any love on here, so I thought I'd add to the evergrowing collection of poems!

I warned them, oh I warned of who they were facing,  
‘Cause I burn brighter and brighter than a cinder or flame.  
They dared to make me bow down  
But, like hot air, I’ll always rise.

You’re the one who’ll go down  
In the history books of failure.

So don’t come crying to your mommy when you’ve realised the danger all too late  
Because I’m indestructible and on the rise like fire.

Just you wait.


End file.
